Indecent Exposure
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Laslow and Azura stop by a secluded alleyway where they engage in a risqué activity, mainly at the dancer's behest. Post-Revelation. NSFW!


**Hello yet again! I hope that you enjoy reading another NSFW Laslow x Azura fic! ^_^**

* * *

"Gods, Azura. That feels nice." Laslow moaned out as his wife continued to suck his cock.

Azura swirled her tongue around the glans of her husband's dick before proceeding to talk to him.

"No one saw us, right?" Azura asked as she stroked his cock.

"Nothing yet." he confirmed as he looked around the alleyway, finding no one that could catch them in the act.

The dancer could put himself as culpable in their predicament because he had pleaded to Azura if she could try giving him a blowjob without getting caught. The couple had originally stopped by a town just to stroll around but Laslow had something else in mind, mainly entailed to perverted thoughts. Although the songstress was hesitant of her husband's request, she felt turned on at the thought of giving him an oral fixation without getting caught.

After hearing back from her husband, Azura perpetuated her ministration on his dick, using her other hand to fondle his balls. Seeing Laslow writhing in pleasure had arouse the songstress even more as she played with her clothed breasts. She proceeded to take his cock with her mouth again, engulfing it up to the base of his shaft, surprising the dancer in the process. It seemed as though Azura had stepped up her game after so many times.

"A-Azura." Laslow whispered hoarsely, bringing his hand to her head, struggling to ruffle it properly as she sucked his cock.

Laslow tugged a bit of Azura's long blue hair as a way to signal her to continue giving him oral sex. Her mouth felt amazing, especially the way her tongue moved around his dick, akin to a perverted dance. The dancer yearned to thrust his cock into her pussy but he could get by with just a blowjob from his loving wife.

"That's it, love." he groaned as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, reaching his hand to one of her breasts.

Azura had to thank Camilla for guiding her with ways to pleasure her love, of course all of the teachings were through books and from the Nohrian princess's experience with her husband Ryoma. The songstress was still a bit sloppy, but there was always time to improve. Still, she prayed to the gods that they wouldn't get caught for indecent exposure.

"I-I'm com— "Laslow's voice was cut short as his sperm was released into Azura's mouth, thrusting a bit slowly so that she could take it all in before she retracted away from him slightly.

Taking a moment to swallow his cum, Azura savored the taste of it, despite its bitterness. She noticed that he let out more than usual, most likely because of the thrill of getting caught. The songstress decided to stroke his wet dick again as a way to thank him for his idea.

"I never knew that doing something indecent in public would be such an exhilarating experience." Azura complimented her husband as she kissed the tip of his cock.

"N-no need for the praise, my love," Laslow replied sheepishly as he ruffled her hair again, "I can be a calculating genius at times."

The songstress rolled her eyes in response, amused by her husband's hubris. "Good grief. Well then, we should get cleaned u—"

Suddenly, the couple had heard the gasp of a woman nearby, and it happened to be none other than,

"F-Felicia!" Laslow yelled in surprise as he scrambled to put his trousers on while Azura tried to clean herself up. "What are y-you doing here?!"

"I-I was trying to take a s-shortcut, is a-all," Felicia stammered as her face grew red enough to melt her away in a figurative sense, "but I just d-didn't expect you t-two to be here, especially in t-that kind o-of p-position."

"We can explain." Azura tried to reason to the maid but the latter had taken off immediately.

"Sorry!" Felicia shouted as she left the alleyway.

After the maid had left, Laslow helped Azura get cleaned up, the both of them embarrassed that they were actually caught. The songstress held her face with her hand in shame while the dancer was wondering as to why Felicia was around the area.

"It could've been worse." Laslow tried to assure his wife.

"Verily," Azura stated as her cheeks had reddened even more, "though I pray that she doesn't tell a soul about what she had witnessed."

"Knowing Felicia, she wouldn't. But you have to admit that it was a thrilling to say the least. Well, until we got caught." he said, trying to minimize the situation.

"Laslow? Azura asked.

"Yes, love?" Laslow responded with a cheeky smile.

"We aren't going to do this again until gods know how long," she affirmed as she gestured for him to take her hand, "now let's get going. Our children are most likely waiting for us back home."

"O-of course, dear." he agreed as he accepted her gesture.

"But I did enjoy it, no less." Azura commented as she winked at her husband.


End file.
